1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear window wiper mechanism for a motor vehicle having an opening rear window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles which have rear opening tail-gates, that is a rear door usually pivoted at its upper end and incorporating a rear window, are commonly provided with a wiper mechanism for the rear window. Such mechanisms usually comprise a drive motor mounted within the door structure adjacent the window with a drive shaft projecting from the outer side of the structure and a wiper secured to the shaft to sweep over the window. Such arrangements are not, however, practical for a rear opening window which has no encircling frame or only a nominal peripheral frame. In such cases the whole of the wiper mechanism including the motor has been mounted on the window but this is un-attractive, adds weight and therefore stress to the window and obscures vision through a considerable portion of the window. The mechanism has also been mounted on the bodywork below the window such that the wiper arm and blade assembly is parked off the window but here it is vulnerable to inadvertent damage particularly when loading the vehicle through the open rear window.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a wiper mechanism for an opening rear window which avoids the above defects.